


Iron and Wine

by kimmu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, M/M, Menstruation, Sibling Incest, unashamed fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmu/pseuds/kimmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do not lie. I can smell you bleeding.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no excuse for this one. The idea got into my head and it wouldn't leave until it was written. Thank you to all of my friends for listening to me whine during the course of writing this. Any errors are entirely mine.

Thor’s nostrils flared as he scented blood on his brother, the coppery scent strong and ripe as he laid eyes on Loki for the first time in almost a month. It was unexpected, and Thor’s eyes narrowed as he looked Loki over, hands gentling marginally where they grasped Loki firmly by the shoulders to prevent him from moving away. “You disappear and reappear injured without a word, brother.”

Loki’s mouth twisted into a sharp frown. “I've been busy exploring new theories and you've been busy doing whatever it is you do to entertain yourself when I manage to be free of you. Now unhand me. I am quite uninjured.”

“Do not lie. I can smell you bleeding.”

Thor’s words caused an almost inaudible moan to slip past Loki’s suddenly parted lips, his eyes turning dark and deep and wanting for a split moment before Loki mastered control of his features once more and attempted to free himself from Thor’s hold. But something in that moment sparked a niggling thought in Thor between Loki’s disappearance and the fact that while Loki looked a bit pinched and more pale than usual, he did not appear to be struggling with the pain that would come with an open wound. It was eerily similar to the few times Thor found himself aware of Sif's womanly troubles, something he’d learned not to acknowledge after the first time and the swift kick he’d earned for commenting on her slightly off behavior. His body was moving before he was really aware of it, working on instinct as his hold on Loki’s shoulders dropped instead to his trim waist, to kneel at his brother’s feet. He pressed his face against Loki’s groin firmly and inhaled deeply. The scent filled his nostrils even through the layers of cloth.

Loki hissed and struggled to free himself, but Thor did not relinquish his grip, and he resorted to pulling nastily on Thor’s hair. “What are you? A dog?”

“And you’re the bitch in heat. What have you done, Loki?”

Loki glared down at Thor; eyes narrowed dangerously, but didn’t answer or pull away, even as Thor loosened his grip around his waist.

“You've done something,” Thor said with a sure smirk as he pulled Loki’s tunic up over his waist and let his fingers slide teasingly beneath the waistband of his pants, “Something you want me to find, else you would have been far from here before I could feel how smooth you are where your cock should be.”

Loki’s fingers twisted even harder in Thor’s hair but Thor relished the pricks of pain along his scalp because he knew he was right. Loki would not be allowing Thor to so much as touch him right now if he didn't wish it. Thor tugged the laces of Loki’s pants open to give him access and slipped his hand inside. Loki’s belly was still firm, his skin still soft under Thor’s fingertips, but soon the change in his brother’s anatomy was apparent as the pubic hair he felt was silkier and the flat plane of Loki’s pelvis didn't give way to the familiar bulge of Loki’s cock. Instead, Thor’s fingers slipped in between soft folds, wet and sticky and warm, into an inviting emptiness. At that, Loki finally made a noise. It was caught between annoyance and arousal and made Thor press a fond kiss to his hip.

Thor sat back on his heels and pulled his hand free. His fingers were coated in blood. He raised an eyebrow as he brought a finger to his mouth and licked the tip clean.

Loki felt a growing ache between his legs that had nothing to do with the soreness of his new found menses as he watched Thor. “Perhaps I underestimated how thorough an experimental spell would be in its transformation.”

“So your cunt was intended and not the rest?” Thor didn't miss the way that Loki shuddered at his use of cunt, and it made him want to slip his fingers back inside the warmth he’d briefly felt and see how much harder he could make Loki shake.

“I was… curious.”

“As am I,” Thor’s smirk grew even larger and more predatory as he stood to pull Loki close and start directing them both towards the very large bed. Loki had chosen to visit him after the evening meal in the privacy of his bed room. The ultimate goal for Loki’s visit and possibly the entire month before this night was becoming clear to Thor. It was not one he minded in the least. “This,” He held up the rest of his bloody fingers, “Is not nearly enough to satisfy _my_ curiosity.”

“This isn't some gift just for you, oaf,” Loki huffed but fondness was starting to creep back into his features. Thor’s straightforward acceptance had helped soothe over the simmering anger that had plagued him since right before he’d started bleeding. The look Thor was giving him as he stripped himself of his tunic, however, did nothing for the tension that Loki had also been suffering from.

Thor tossed his tunic to the floor and closed the distance between them, not stopping until he was pressed firmly against his brother. He cupped the familiar, sharp curve of Loki’s jaw and smiled. “I have missed you.”

Loki turned to nuzzle into Thor’s hand but stopped. His nose crinkled as he realized the fingers rubbing softly over his skin were damp with his menstrual blood. “I haven’t missed you. Must you get it all over me?”

“Yes, and I will get you dirtier still,” Thor lowered his head to suck at inviting pout of Loki’s lower lip. “And when I am done that, I shall make sure to clean every inch of you.”

Loki shivered in Thor’s arms and caught his brother in a proper kiss finally, sighing in relief at the return of the familiar taste of Thor on his tongue. His self-imposed exile from Thor had finally started to weigh on him. Loki had missed Thor, missed being in his arms, even if he would never admit it out loud. He felt Thor’s fingers slipping underneath his tunic once more, warm brands against his skin, and allowed Thor to tug the fabric over his head. He slapped Thor’s hands away from him, however, once he was naked from the waist up. “Take off your pants and ask nicely.”

Thor gave Loki a look but followed the command. He assumed his brother wanted to still feel like he had the upper hand in spite of the strangeness of his circumstances. He stepped out of his pants and dropped them to join the rest of their clothing on the floor. Thor made sure he was making heavy eye contact with Loki when he wrapped his hand around his half hard cock and gave it a firm stroke. “I just want to please you, brother.”

Loki rolled his eyes but lay back on the soft coverings of the bed and patted the space next to him. “Good boy.”

Thor chose to ignore the taunt and joined Loki on the bed. He pulled him into another deep kiss and took his time reacquainting himself with his brother’s silver tongue. He only broke the kiss when his desire to explore the rest of Loki’s changed body became too great to ignore. “These didn't swell, but they ache, don’t they?” Thor’s smirk grew wicked as he allowed himself to finally touch the smooth expanse of Loki’s chest. His fingers were sure as he cupped the muscle as if it was a breast and started to rhythmically knead. Loki’s groan of pleasure was answer enough for Thor, and he lowered his head to catch a pale nipple between his teeth. He applied steady pressure on the tender flesh, biting just hard enough for Loki to feel it, before releasing. Thor licked over the now tender nipple to soothe the sting before latching once more onto the tempting pink peak. This time he took the whole nipple into his mouth to suckle it like the greedy child he could be. Thor had to use his greater bulk to keep Loki pinned against the bed as Loki started to writhe underneath him. Loki had always been sensitive but the changes to his body seemed to have taken it to an even higher degree. It made Thor smile against Loki’s skin and he let go of the well-used nipple with a wet popping noise. “Anywhere else that aches, brother?”

Loki rolled his eyes but loosened his grip on the bedclothes to run a hand over Thor’s cheek fondly. He slipped his fingers into the golden strands of Thor’s hair, petting his brother soothingly for a few moments before returning Thor’s pleased smile with a wicked grin of his own. “I think you know,” he said as his grip in Thor’s hair tightened and he started to push Thor’s head downwards.

Thor laughed and kissed his way down Loki’s belly. He stopped whenever the need took him, licking and biting with enough force on his way to leave scattered marks in his wake. Loki grunted to stifle a laugh when Thor reached his navel and tongued the depression obscenely.

“You did want me down here,” Thor pouted.

“I’m beginning to regret that decision.”

“I think not,” and with that Thor returned to the laces of Loki’s pants. He made short work of them and slowly began to peel them down Loki’s hips so they both could help Loki kick them off entirely. Thor’s eyes were serious as he took in what was uncovered. The trail of hair that lead to Loki’s groin was gone, only the hint of dark hair visible above the edge of his undergarment, and there was a subtle flare to Loki’s hips that had never been there in his brother’s too sharp angular body before. Thor’s eyebrow rose at the remaining garment on Loki’s body. It was clearly meant for a woman in the way the scrap of fabric clung tightly to Loki’s new found, subtle curves. He hooked his fingers in the silk and drew it downwards, revealing first Loki’s lightly haired mound and then the cloth covered cotton pressed against his cunt. Thor ripped the undergarment clear of his brother’s body and ignored the annoyed snort it earned him from Loki.

“Was that really necessary?”

“I only wish to see and you spur me to such desperate acts, brother.”

Loki kicked Thor in the chest. The movement dislodged his menstrual cloth, and Thor’s eyes widened as he picked it up from where it fell on the bed. It was stained red. Thor’s nostrils flared sharply as the smell hit him from both the still damp blood on the cloth and its heady source. The bloodied cloth joined the rest of Loki’s clothing on the floor as Thor parted Loki’s legs and settled himself between them. His hands were warm as he slid them up the pale skin of his brother’s thighs and finally, finally was able to look at the delicate folds of Loki’s pussy. The lips were plump and swollen already, darker than they normally would be, or so Thor thought, streaked with the dark blood of Loki’s menses.

It was with no small amount of awe mixed with his lust that Thor stroked a finger over the length of Loki’s slit, pleased to find that the soft flesh was slick not only with blood. “Your cunt is already leaking,” Thor smirked at Loki as he finally parted the lips with a questing finger, not quite breaching the warm hole but still applying enough pressure to be felt.

“No thanks to you,” Loki huffed without any venom, not breaking his eye contact with Thor, his whole body becoming taut as a bowstring in anticipation.

Thor’s smirk didn't relax but his eyes narrowed. “Is that so?” he asked pleasantly as he removed his finger from Loki’s entrance and dipped his head to breathe warmly on the sensitive flesh. He heard Loki’s whine of frustration and laughed in response as he licked up the dark streak of visible blood to flick at his brother’s clit. Thor had to catch Loki’s hips in his hands and press him back down against the bed. “Certainly this is no thanks to me,” Thor glanced up Loki’s body and licked over his teeth. His brother’s blood was heavy on his tongue and the metallic edge made him crave more. He dove back into his exploration of his brother’s new anatomy with gusto, searching out every fold and crook in the tender flesh with his tongue, eager to learn the new shapes of Loki’s pleasure. Thor rather purposefully ignored Loki’s clit, however, and waited until he could feel the muscles beneath his hands straining to get more friction where Loki wanted it. Thor forced Loki’s thighs farther apart and finally slid his tongue deep into Loki’s cunt. He licked as far inside his brother as he could, his nose pressed firmly into Loki’s groin, searching out the source of the steady flow of blood. It was slick and hot and the undone noise that Loki made when Thor started fucking him with his tongue had Thor rubbing his own erection against the bed. He had thought the fleeting taste of his brother’s blood divine, but now, with it filling his mouth and the scent of it flooding his nose, he knew it was beyond even that. Thor shuddered at the knowledge he was taking such a rare, intimate part of Loki within himself.

The counterpoint between the gentle, sure touches of Thor’s tongue and the careless strength gripping his hips made Loki bury his fingers in Thor’s hair as he felt Thor bring him closer and closer to the edge. It also left him more vocal than he would like, panting openly with each flick and suck to the dripping pussy he really couldn't deny was entirely Thor’s fault. “Thor!”

He pulled back with a loud smack and shamelessly licked his lips. Thor didn't move to clean any of the blood that now streaked his beard off of his face, and it made the smile he gave Loki look almost feral. “Yes? You taste better than the sweetest honey,” Thor growled playfully and nipped at Loki’s thigh.

The vicious yank Loki gave his hair in response made Thor’s dick jump, now almost painfully hard, and he shoved two fingers into Loki’s cunt without preamble. He felt Loki tense at the intrusion and lowered his head to lick firmly at his brother’s clit to distract him. Thor had no doubt Loki had thoroughly explored his new orifice on his own, but he was unsure as to what exactly Loki had used on himself. Certainly Thor’s fingers were broader and longer than Loki’s and his cock… Thor smiled as he felt Loki begin to clench around his fingers and pulled them out.

“Thor, I swear….” Loki’s voice sounded wrecked as he glared down at Thor. He’d been so close to finally coming, unused to the feeling of someone expertly playing his overly sensitive flesh, only to have Thor back off.

Thor ignored Loki’s muttered threats as he started to lick out Loki’s pussy again, this time fucking him steadily with his tongue. He slid still blood slick fingers down to press one against the tight pucker of Loki’s other hole. Thor was greedy and he wanted them all for himself. He pushed his middle finger inside the familiar tightness up to the last knuckle. The last time Thor had been with his brother, he’d left Loki’s asshole open and sloppy with come and the memory left Thor moaning against his brother’s cunt as he imagined doing to the same to it.

The added stimulus as Thor fucked both his ass and his cunt soon had Loki wailing out his climax. He slumped against the bed as the aftershocks pleasantly moved through his body and took with them some of the tension he’d been feeling since right before his bleeding had started. It was only when Thor gave a particularly hard suck to his sensitive clit did he move to get Thor off of it him. “Get off, you oaf,” Loki pushed back sweaty tendrils of hair from his forehead and kicked at Thor’s shoulder.

Thor separated from Loki’s pussy with a slurp and pressed a kiss to his hip. “You are welcome, Loki.” He crawled up Loki’s body to kiss him messily. Loki tried to jerk his head back at first, nose wrinkling at the thought of the blood all over Thor’s face, but there was no escaping Thor. The kiss was sloppy and deep and it took no time for Loki to respond with a growing urgency as Thor’s dick pressed against him insistently. Thor broke the kiss to look Loki in the eye, fondness written all over his smeared face, as he ran a sticky hand up Loki’s thigh. “I’m going to fuck you now.”

Loki licked some of the blood off of his lips and nodded.

Thor hiked Loki’s leg up, his brother more loose-limbed after his orgasm, to spread him wide and open. The head of his cock pressed against the slick opening. Thor had to bite his own lip to control himself from simply bullying his way inside and instead steadily, slowly started to thrust in. He felt Loki stiffen as his cunt was split wider than it ever had before but Thor didn't stop, knowing that delaying it only made it worse, his way eased by blood and Loki’s own slick until his balls were snug against Loki’s ass. Thor flicked at one of Loki’s nipples and the little spark of pleasure had Loki releasing the breath he’d been holding with a moan. With that, Thor started to thrust. Loki was tight and hot and perfect around him, accepting him with an ease he’d never been able to before, and soon Thor abandoned the slow rhythm he’d started with to pound into Loki. He made the mistake of looking down at where his cock disappeared into Loki. The sight of the blood coating it tore a thick groan from his throat, and Thor had to bend Loki almost in half to reach his mouth for a desperate kiss that was more bite than anything else. The smug satisfaction that he was the first, and the only he would make sure, to have this part of Loki surged over him and left him panting Loki’s name over and over.

Loki slapped Thor on the shoulder from his uncomfortable position until Thor broke their kiss and sank back on his knees. His large hands gripped Loki around the hips with a strength that was bound to leave bruises and tugged him forcibly back to meet each of his thrusts. It felt delicious, and Loki’s toes curled into the bed clothes each time Thor thrust all the way home inside of him. With a very satisfied moan, he snaked a hand down his body to rub at his clit, every now and then slipping down to stroke over the base of Thor’s cock. He enjoyed the hitch in Thor’s breath it caused and the way it made him fuck into Loki that much harder.

Thor’s thrusts soon grew sloppy as he approached his own long overdue climax. He’d not had any other partners in the month Loki had forsaken him for his experiment and his own hand was a poor substitute for the pleasures his brother provided. Each brush against Loki’s clit had his pussy clamping down even tighter on Thor’s cock, and he finally buried himself to the hilt as his orgasm hit him hard. It felt like hours he was frozen in place as his cock pumped load after load of come into Loki when it was really only a couple of minutes before he was slumping against Loki’s sweaty chest. He could feel his come already starting to leak out of Loki’s cunt; it already too full of cock to hold all of the seed Thor had planted. He didn't want to move but he could feel Loki still moving against him trying to get that last bit of friction he needed to come himself. Thor pulled out with a wet squelch and could not stop the pleased, loving smile from spreading across his face as he took in the site of Loki’s pussy, gaping wide and dripping red and white and pink. “You are so beautiful, brother,” He sighed happily as he once more slid down to lick into that sweet hole.

It didn't take long before Loki was shaking through his second, more intense orgasm. This time, he didn't offer even a token protest when Thor kissed him when he was through.

Thor laughed as he rubbed his cheek against Loki’s. He ran his fingers through the mess of blood and come still lazily seeping out of Loki and pushed a few fat dollops back inside. “I know why you really waited so long to come see me. It’s much harder to get a woman pregnant during her monthlies, isn’t it?” His still quite hard cock rubbed against Loki’s thigh. “And I am going to fill you up all night long.”


End file.
